


Across the Seven Seas

by aryasnark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Jon and Robb aren't related, M/M, Male Slash, Pirate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Snow is an infamous pirate. Robb Stark is an honorable captain of the royal navy. What happens when the two cross paths?</p><p>***JON AND ROBB AREN'T RELATED.***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Acquaintances

**Author's Note:**

> I had this fanfic idea with a few friends of mine, and I happen to think it's not bad at all. The first chapter is quite short but the others will be longer and more eventful.  
> So, yeah, in this fic Jon and Robb aren't related in any way at all.

There was only one thing to be said about Jon Snow for a certainty. He was an excellent pirate. His crew had never lost a fight, at least not an important one, he was known and feared all over the world, and he was richer than all the other pirates he knew combined. But it was never enough. It was the thrill of adventure that Jon looked for. The thrill of a good fight, a good meal, a good fuck. Anything that made him feel alive. And his crew went wherever he told them to, so in many ways Jon Snow was next to unstoppable.  
Robb Stark, on the other hand, was a man of honor and loyalty. He and his family had dedicated their lives to the realm, to the king, and as a captain in the royal navy, it was Robb's job to catch men like Jon and bring them to shore to face the king's justice, which, more often than not, turned out to be the noose. Robb felt like he was doing a good deed every time he caught a pirate. And he did so often. He was one of the best, even better than his father had been, and he would stop at nothing to bring justice.  
In a way it was a wonder the two had not crossed paths before, but it was not until one very dull afternoon, when Jon was strutting on deck of The Watcher, his ship, with his crew basically half asleep. Grenn was leaning against the cabin doors, his eyes closed, and Pyp was basically snoring up in the mast. It wasn't like Jon could blame them. They hadn't had a proper fight in weeks. But there had been no proper opponents. Until finally he heard Pyp shout "I see a ship!" And as Jon turned around, he saw it too. The flag was too far away to make any sense of, but it was a proper ship. And it looked ready for the taking, too.  
"Alright, boys! I say we've been lazy longer than allowed! Who's ready for a fight?!"  
"Aye!" everyone shouted, even Samwell Tarly, Jon's first mate, who was too fat and too coward to do anything really, but he was Jon's oldest and most loyal friend.  
As the ship got closer, the crew became more anxious. Jon sent a few men down to get the planks and mind the canons. In the rush of danger and excitement Jon failed to notice the flag. The ship belonged to the royal navy. It was Robb Stark's ship. And when they attacked, firing a hole to the side of the ship, not enough to cause damage, but enough to slow them down, Robb and Jon locked eyes for the first time. Jon wasted no time, jumping on board the ship and fighting anyone who got on his way. He was an excellent swordfighter, but so was Robb. He rushed over to Jon, immediately realizing the situation and who was in charge. He even recognized Jon from one of the wanted posters. His sword clashed with Jon's, and the fight began.  
"You chose the wrong ship, pirate", Robb grumbled as he was able to tackle Jon to the ground, momentarily pressing his sword to Jon's throat, but in a moment the positions had changed, with Jon on top. He smirked. "On the contrary, this is just what I needed."  
Robb didn't like that smirk, and he didn't like the way the man was pinning him to the deck, so he pushed off, almost managing to stab Jon in the chest, but he backed away seconds before Robb's blade could reach him. The fight went on for quite a while. Meanwhile the rest of the crew was fighting Robb's, trying to find any gold there was to find.  
Robb pushed Jon to the ground, but Jon got back up before Robb could move and kicked him in the face, making him fall. Jon yanked his head up by his brown curls and smirked. He looked down at Robb, noticing how blue his eyes were.  
"Do it", Robb said roughly, and it took Jon a moment to realize what he was talking about. Jon was just about to lift his sword up when he heard Grenn shout: "We found the gold. Let's go, Jon."  
Jon turned to look at Robb, who was staring back at him with such hatred in his eyes. Jon gave his curls one more pull before letting go. "Until next time, Stark", and with that he followed his men back on board their ship.  
Robb was just about to shout commands when one of his men, Roose Bolton, grabbed him. "Don't. They killed four of our men and took all the gold. We would need more men to stop them."  
Robb groaned, watching as the ship disappeared from sight. "The Watcher. We'll go back on shore, get more men, and go after them."  
"As you command", Roose said.  
What Robb failed to see in his anger was that Jon was looking back at him from on deck of the Watcher. 

Later that night, lying on the bed in the captain's cabin, Robb was having the strangest dream.  
It had started with that day's events, Robb meeting that pirate and them fighting, but suddenly everyone else had disappeared from deck. Robb paused for a moment to look around, but in that time Jon had tackled him to the ground and was on top of him, his hands on either side of Robb's head.  
And then he leaned down and kissed Robb full on the mouth. At first Robb tried to struggle, he didn't want this, how could he want it, but then he felt Jon's tongue slip inside his somehow already open mouth, and he simply melted away in his hands. Robb found himself lifting his hands to touch Jon's hair, but before he could kiss the pirate again, he'd moved lower down. Robb didn't remember being topless, but there he was, without a shirt as Jon began planting wet kisses down Robb's chest. A part of him was scared that his crew might show up any minute, and another part of him - the much bigger part - wanted Jon's mouth where he needed it the most. As he stared down at the man, he saw Jon lift his eyes and meet Robb's in a gaze so passionate that for a moment it took his breath away. And then Jon was lowering his mouth to....  
Robb woke up with a gasp. What the hell was that? He looked around the cabin in alarm, but there was no one there. Certainly not Jon Snow. He'd heard about the pirate many times in the past, but never before had these sort of thoughts followed the hatred. What was wrong with him? Robb didn't care about men, not in that way. And he was engaged to Jeyne... a forced marriage or not, it was still a vow he had to keep. It took Robb a moment to notice that he was hard under the blankets. He felt a blush creep up to his cheeks. This was utterly embarrassing. He laid back down on the bed, feeling sweaty and uncomfortable, but no matter how he tried, he couldn't shake the feeling, the desire he'd felt in the dream, and that look he'd seen on Jon's face. Not in the dream, but earlier that day when he had yanked Robb up by his hair. A look quite resembling the one in the dream. Robb groaned, closing his eyes, trying desperate to ignore his erection. Surely in the morning everything would be back to normal.


	2. Caught in the moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took me longer than expected, it's been a busy week! But I hope you like this chapter anyway. Comments are highly appreciated :)

No matter how much Robb had expected and hoped for the strange feelings of the night before to be gone the next morning, it wasn't the case. As he got up on the bed, his thoughts were still circling around the pirate and his dream. Robb tried his very best to ignore all these thoughts, to focus on the relevant, which was to find him and hang him for piracy.  
"We'll just get more men and find him", he said to Roose Bolton through gritted teeth, staring out into the ocean in the hopes of seeing the ship in the horizon, however unlikely that might be.  
"Are you sure that really is a top priority-"  
"Of course I'm sure", Robb snapped. "That man is a criminal. A thief, a murderer and a pirate. We have to find him."  
Bolton raised his eyebrows, but nodded anyway. "As you command."

Jon and Sam got off the boat in White Harbor, in the hopes of discovering more information about this hidden treasure everyone had been speaking of. Sam told Jon that it was to be the greatest treasure known to mankind. Everyone said it was better than Lannister gold. It came from the east, and was said to have been in the hands of the legendary Targaryen pirates until they had been defeated years ago. The treasure had drifted further from their homeland during the years, and now it had apparently landed just close enough for Jon Snow and his crew to get their hands on it.  
"Have we been here before?" Jon asked as he and Sam sat at a tavern. They were waiting for the notorious pirate Tormund Giantsbane, who was going to give them the location of the treasure, for a price, of course.  
"Yes, we have", Sam said. "On several occasions. Usually you're just drunk."  
Jon snorted. "Aye, that makes sense."  
"That captain is going to come after us. You angered him", Sam said, referring to Robb.  
"I know. I'm counting on it", he smirked.  
"Is it your life's purpose to get us all killed?" Sam groaned.  
"No, I just... He was... interesting."  
"Interesting in a way that you want to shag him, you mean", it was no secret that Jon swung both ways. Lately he had been more interested in men, however.  
"Most definitely", Jon said, taking a sip of his drink just in time when Tormund sat on the seat opposite of them.  
"Alright, lads, what have you got for me?"  
"First you tell us", Jon said. "Why would you give up the greatest treasure the world has ever known? It's not like anything we can offer you will ever match up to it."  
"No, boy, but not everyone is as crazed about money as you seem to be", Tormund chuckled. "All I ask for is a guarantee that you won't betray me. And twenty percent of whatever it is you find."  
"And if we find nothing?"  
"Then you owe me nothing", Tormund said. "Do we have a deal?"  
"What is it that you want?" Jon asked.  
Tormund smiled. "Your sword."  
Jon tensed. Longclaw had been given to him by his mother before her passing. It was the only thing he had from his family, the only thing that made him even remember that once he had had a thing such as family.  
"Will I get it back once we give you the twenty percent?"  
"Yes", Tormund said. Jon couldn't tell whether he was lying or not, but he had no choice. So Jon unfastened his sword belt and tossed it over to Tormund, with the sword and all.  
"Fine blade", Tormund said as he examined it. "I'll keep it safe."  
"The map, if you will", Jon said roughly.  
Tormund tossed the map on the table. "We're here", he pointed at a spot on the map. "There. Dragonstone. That's where it is."  
Jon stared at the spot. It was far, but not unreachable. "If you're playing a trick on us, I'll kill you myself."  
"With what?" Tormund smiled pleasantly. "I'm not lying."  
Of course Jon had other swords, mostly stolen ones, but Longclaw had meant something to him, so giving it up wasn't easy. And that night as he and Sam rented a room above the tavern, Jon could barely sleep due to the thought of his sword, and his long-lost family.

It was truly a coincidence that the place where Robb and his men headed was also White Harbor. They decided that sailing to King's Landing would take too long, and they could just get reinforcements - and perhaps some information on Jon's whereabouts - from any harbor. Robb was the one to visit the tavern to ask about the pirate when his men took the opportunity to take the day off and get drunk.  
"Yeah, I've seen him", the innkeeper said lazily after Robb finished describing Jon. "He booked a room upstairs with his friend, a fat one. I saw the fat bloke leave this morning, but haven't seen the dark-haired one."  
"Thank you", Robb said. He rushed the stairs up to the room in question, and without further ado, pushed the door open. And there he was. Jon was sitting on the bed, fully-clothed, staring at Robb.  
"Yield", Robb said, pointing his sword at him. "You've got no weapons and no way out, just yield."  
"That's not really how I do things, Stark", Jon said as he got up from the bed, his eyes staring right back at Robb. "How did you find me?"  
"Lucky guess", Robb said. "Not one more step. Don't move."  
Jon stood still for a moment before surprising both Robb and himself as he jumped through the open window. It wasn't a terrible fall, it was just a second-storey window, and there was a sack of hay conveniently waiting for him as he dropped, but it still hurt. Jon ran into the crowd, trying to get rid of Robb, but he was more resilient than Jon gave him credit for. He jumped through the window without a second thought and followed Jon through the streets. The chase went on for several minutes, and every time Jon thought he'd been able to shake the captain, he appeared in the street corner. Eventually Jon ran into an empty barn, hatching the door closed after him. He looked around for a weapon, and found a whip that could possibly have been used to keep the animals at bay. But before he could even grab onto it, he felt something poke his lower back.  
"You forgot the other entrance", Robb's voice spoke in his ear. Jon breathed out, and even smiled a little.  
"I'm impressed."  
"I'm not", Robb snapped, and took his eyes from Jon for a second to grab the whip Jon had been reaching for, but just then Jon turned around and pushed Robb to the ground, making both the sword and whip fly to different directions. Robb wouldn't have any of that, however. He pushed Jon to the ground, sitting on top of him, and landed a punch right to his face, but the victory didn't last long when Jon twisted them around yet again, basically straddling Robb's waist. And for a moment there everything stopped. Robb stared up at Jon, Jon stared back at him. But then Jon punched him across the face again, making Robb feel dizzy. Just as he was about to recover from the blow, he felt lips meet his own, and to his utter surprise, he realized that Jon was kissing him, and fiercely so. He had lifted Robb slightly so that their chests were pressed against each other, and his hands were wrapped around Robb, one in his hair, pulling his face closer, the other around his waist, ensuring the other man would not move. And to Robb's even bigger surprise, he found himself kissing Jon back, pulling at the front of his shirt aggressively. When he saw a flash of a smirk on Jon's face, however, he pulled away, trying to rip himself from Jon's touch, but it was impossible. Jon pushed him back on the ground and kissed him again, his fingers working furiously to rip Robb's shirt off his body. Soon Robb stopped resisting, and decided that what he wanted in this game was dominance. So he pressed his hips against Jon's, making the other man moan, and with that distraction flipped them over so that Robb was on top again.  
"Oh, I don't think so", Jon smirked, and as he lunged forwards, the two ended up wrestling on the ground, lips smashing together and cocks rubbing against each other through their breeches.  
At some point during this encounter Jon managed to rip Robb's shirt off his body, moving to plant kisses down his chest, making Robb's breathing more urgent. This was too much like his dream, but unlike his dream, Robb didn't want this to end, and he didn't want to forget this.  
"No, stop", Robb found himself saying as Jon leaned forwards to untie Robb's breeches. "Stop."  
"Since when did you have a say in this?" Jon smirked a little, but let his hands wrest on Robb's chest anyway.  
"Since now", Robb leaned forwards, catching Jon's mouth in another kiss, cupping his cock through his breeches, making Jon gasp. He touched Robb's cheek almost tenderly as he moved his face to plant kisses on his neck, and then further down. They were too invested in each other to even remember why they had been there in the first place. Until Jon remember. He spotted a pair of handcuffs lying on the ground a few feet away from them, and he knew he would not get another opportunity like this. But still, he kissed Robb again, and again, and again, pushing him back on the ground as his hand reached for the handcuffs. And in a few seconds Robb was brought to reality by the sound of the handcuffs closing on his wrist. He pulled away from Jon, trying to get away, but the man had already cuffed him to a chain on the wall.  
"You bastard", he hissed in anger. "I'll kill you."  
"I'll look forwards to that", Jon leaned forwards, forcefully cupping Robb's face in his hands and kissing him roughly one more time before standing up.  
"Come back here! You can't just leave me like this!" Robb shouted.  
"Apologies, Stark. I guess it's just because of who I am, wouldn't you say?" Jon smiled lazily as he walked out of the barn. But as he walked all the way back to the Watcher, he couldn't help but to feel a bit guilty. And worse, he couldn't seem to shake the taste of Robb's lips that still lingered on his.


	3. Dare You to Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for the wait, and it's not like this chapter is overly long either. The next one will be a lot longer, and I swear I will try to update faster. I know, I suck.

Unfortunately for Jon, others had gotten word of the treasure. It wasn't like he hadn't expected so, but he had hoped to get a head start. But that didn't seem to be the case. When Jon's ship finally reached Dragonstone, they already saw another one docked a bit further away from them, closer to shore.  
"That belongs to the royal navy", Grenn said, staring at the flag. "Do you think it's Stark?"  
"No, he couldn't have gotten here that fast. It's someone else. Get the boat ready, we have to get to shore before they leave", Jon rushed.

Dragonstone was nothing more than a cave. Once it might have been a great castle, but no longer. As soon as Jon and his crew got off the boat, they saw the intruders. They were indeed men of the navy, wearing the king's colors, and Jon even recognized the alleged captain. His name was Theon Greyjoy, and he was by no means pleasing to the eye with his dirty hair and evil smirk, and Jon liked him even less when he saw him clutching a few jewels in his hands. Tormund had been right. There was a treasure, and Jon was too late. Theon had more men than he did, more than Jon had anticipated. Surely he'd known Jon would be there, otherwise he wouldn't have brought his entire crew with him to shore.  
"What do we do?" Grenn whispered, and that was a good question. Should they make themselves known to the men, starting a battle that would most definitely end with their death? Or should they sneak away like cowards, if they even had the chance to do so anymore?  
But apparently the choice was lost to him. Before Jon had time to do as much as open his mouth, Theon had turned around to look over at where their boat was, and spoken: "Looks like we've got some company. And not just any company. The infamous Jon Snow and his fearsome crew." He smirked. "How unexpected."  
"How did you know we'd be here?" Jon asked, getting up from the boat and stepping on shore. Along with the sand he saw gold. The island was apparently covered in treasure. It would be enough for both of the crews, but neither was willing to bend.  
"Your friend Tormund is too loud for his own good. Especially when he's drunk", Theon smirked. "Recognize this?" he gestured at the sword in his hand.  
Jon felt a lump in his heart. "Longclaw..."  
"Your friend didn't mind when I took it. Though that could be because he was dead by that time", Theon shrugged. "It happens. Now, I suggest you come over here and let me take you before the king. He'll reward me greatly, I'm sure."  
Jon smirked. "I don't think you know me as well as you think you do. If you want my head, come and take it." He grabbed his new sword, and heard his men do the same. It made no difference. They were outnumbered. But Jon would not go down without a fight, it wasn't in his nature.  
"Fine", Theon rolled his eyes. "Kill his crew, but leave Snow to me."  
The men rushed forwards, and the battle began. Jon ignored them all, rushing towards Theon, and soon their swords clashed against each other, and to Jon's delight he realized that Theon wasn't much of a swordfighter. But he had the better sword. And the advantage of the crew. Jon danced a bit further away, trying to buy time to think of a plan, but Theon rushed forwards, meeting Jon again, this time abandoning the sword and pushing him to the ground, punching him over and over again. Jon tried to get the chance to grab his knife to stab the man, but Theon grabbed his wrist and twisted. Jon groaned, trying to break free. Just then the horrible weight of Theon was lifted off of Jon, and when he looked up, he saw Robb Stark with his knife on Theon's throat, holding him up. "Let him go."  
"Stark. What are you doing here?" Theon asked, trying to sound casual. His men had stopped as well. Robb had arrived with a bigger crew and better weapons.  
"I heard about the treasure, and what you were planning to do. Tell me, when you swore the vow to protect the king's peace, did you always know that would include you trying to steal the crown's treasure to your own advantage?"  
"The crown's...."  
"Dragonstone belongs to Tywin Lannister now, as you well know. He'll hang you for this."  
"What is it that you want, Stark?" Theon asked through gritted teeth.  
"I want you to give me Jon. I'll take him back to King's Landing."  
"Why?"  
"That is no concern of yours."  
Theon laughed a little. "And his men?"  
"They can go their own way. Wouldn't you agree, Jon?" Robb's eyes locked with Jon, and for a moment he felt breathless. Why was Robb doing this?  
"Aye."  
"Do we have a deal?" Robb turned back to Theon.  
"Fine. What of the treasure?"  
"Oh, you leave it here. The crown's property. I've already sent word to the Lannisters. Surely they will come and pick up what is theirs soon enough", Robb let go of Theon, shoving him towards his men. "Now get out of my sight."  
"Wait", Jon said, making both the men turn and look at him. "He has my sword."  
Robb eyed at the sword in Theon's hand before grabbing it. "Not anymore, he doesn't. Goodbye, Greyjoy."  
Theon didn't need telling twice. He gave Jon a few murderous stares before he and his men disappeared.  
"Tell your men to set sail without you", Robb said, pointing Jon's own sword at him. Jon turned to look at his crew and nodded. And because they were what they were, outlaws and pirates, they left without a second thought to their captain.  
"Are you really taking me to King's Landing?" Jon asked as he stumbled up.  
"Yes. You'll be executed there, no doubt. And this time you are not slipping away", Robb said. "I'm going to be there to watch it happen."  
"Is that why you did this? For your own personal justice?" Jon scoffed. "You don't seem like the type.  
"No. I did this because it's what's right. I let you slip away from me twice already. Never again. Now it's up to me to make sure you get what you deserve."  
"And why did you tell him to give me the sword, then?" Jon asked uncertainly.  
"Because it's yours", Robb said. "But you're not getting it back now. Let's go", in a few seconds Jon was back in chains and on a different boat on its way to a different ship, and Jon knew, that one way or another, he was headed to his death.  
But still, as he turned his eyes back to Robb, the man with the brown curls and blue eyes, he felt he could trust him. And not for the first time, his thoughts returned to that moment in the barn. How Robb's lips had felt against his, how soft his hair had felt between his fingers, how firm his body had been. When Jon felt his cock twitch at the thought, he couldn't help but to chuckle out loud. Was he going mad? He'd lost his crew, his ship, and soon enough, his life, and he was thinking about shagging his captor. But it would be a nice challenge, wouldn't it? And it would take a long time to get to King's Landing. A lot of things could happen.


	4. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, it took me insanely long to update this time, too, but hey, it's longer, and definitely has more action than the last one. And the next one, I think you'll like that very much ;)

Robb knew it had been all around a bad idea to take Jon with him instead of letting Theon deal with him. But the thought of watching him die at the hands of someone like Theon… it was too much. But ever since the moment Robb got Jon on board the ship, he had been a miserable pain in his arse. It had only been a few hours, but already Robb was sick of him.  
At first Jon complained about how Robb had forced him to leave his men and then he started yammering about how he would have been fine without Robb’s help.   
Robb’s crew all thought he was insane for bringing a pirate on board only to kill him “honorably”. But Robb didn’t care. It was the right thing to do, however inconvenient and painful. That night he had the cook prepare a supper for Jon, and he walked all the way down to the cabin they’d given the man that served as a cell. Somehow Robb didn’t feel right about locking him up in an actual cell.  
“Oh, you brought me food”, Jon said as soon as Robb closed the door behind him. “Don’t you have servants to do this?”  
“I wanted to do it myself to make sure you don’t expose anyone else to your insufferable nagging”, Robb said, sitting down on the floor, his back against the door. “Eat.”  
Jon glared at the food suspiciously. “It’s poisoned.”  
Jon enjoyed the way Robb’s eyes flared out with fire in his anger. “You’re joking, right? Do you really think I’d save you from a low, painful way to die only to poison you a few hours later?”  
“I’m messing with you, Stark”, Jon said softly as he took the plate in his hands, a soft smile on his face. “It’s so easy.”  
Robb blushed a little, turning to look away, but he still felt Jon’s eyes on him the entire time he ate.  
“Do you remember what happened the last time we met?”  
“Yes, of course, it was just a few hours-“  
“I am not talking about today”, Jon said impatiently. “I’m talking about that day… You chased me through the streets. A part of me even wanted to stop so you could catch me.”  
“You like being manhandled, then?” Robb scoffed.  
“It depends on who’s the one delivering the manhandling”, Jon smiled a little. “And then we reached the barn. Do you remember?”  
“It wasn’t that long time ago, I remember”, Robb said quietly, still refusing to look at the man.  
“Do you remember how I pinned you to the floor? How I kissed you, how I left a trail of bites down your body as I-“  
“Stop it”, Robb snapped. “Stop it. As far as I’m concerned, it never happened.”  
“Why?” Jon chuckled. “What are you so afraid of? Your reputation? No one is going to believe me anyway.”  
“I’m engaged to be married”, Robb said after a moment of silence.  
Jon smiled. “I expected as much. What’s her name?”  
“Jeyne Westerling. What do you mean you expected as much?”  
Jon shrugged. “You’re young, you’re smart, you’re brave, you’re incredibly handsome, and you come from a good family. You’re like a silly, little girl’s daydream.”  
Robb frowned at him. “You don’t know anything about me.”  
“I know more than you’d want me to know”, Jon said. In all his quiet charm he moved closer and closer to where Robb was sitting, and in his anger Robb didn’t even notice.  
“No, you don’t know me. You think that just because you and I-“  
“You are attracted to men. And that scares you”, Jon said simply. “Or you’re just attracted to me. And that scares you, too.”  
Robb turned his eyes to Jon, finally, and at that moment he was lost. It was just enough for Jon to lean forwards and seal Robb’s mouth in a kiss. His initial purpose was to get Robb on his side and somehow convince him to let him go, but at that moment he wasn’t thinking about that. He was thinking about Robb and his soft lips and the way his mouth opened under his. Their tongues tangled together as Jon moved his hands up Robb’s body, one sneaking around his waist, the other grasping his cheek. Robb moved his hands to tangle in Jon’s hair. They stayed like that for a while, kissing, until Robb broke the spell by pulling away. “Get away from me”, he tried to pull away, but Jon held him still. It turned into a struggle when Robb tried to stand up, but Jon kept pulling him back, and they both ended up on the floor of the cabin, Jon on top of Robb. He looked down at him, blue eyes meeting his brown ones, and he leaned forwards and planted a single, chaste kiss on the man’s lips.   
Jon looked up to see the look on his face, and it broke his heart a little to see the hurt and confusion on his face.   
“Let go of me”, Robb said quietly, as if not even expecting Jon to do so. But he did. He sat up on the floor, pulling Robb up with him.  
“Why are you doing this to me?” Robb asked, glaring at Jon, all the vulnerability gone.  
“It’s fun”, Jon admitted.   
Robb sighed. “Of course. Because it’s fun”, he stood up. “Well, since you’re not going to behave, I have no choice but to punish you.”  
Jon’s cock twitched at the words, but when Robb grabbed his half-eaten plate of food, he panicked a little. “What are you doing?”  
“Taking your food away. I’ll come back tomorrow and see if you’ll be in a more cooperative mood.”  
“If you ask me, I was being very cooperative”, Jon said with a soft smile on his face.  
Robb groaned, walking out of the room, slamming the door closed after him.

The next morning Jon woke up to the sound of the waves crashing against the side of the ship. Robb still hadn’t arrived, and Jon was hungry. Maybe he could break out of the cabin and steal some food. But he was too tempted to see Robb again, to tease him, to get him to smile.  
“God”, Jon thought to himself. “You’re falling for the man. Stop it.”  
It was a stupid illusion in every way. Robb clearly didn’t care about Jon in any way but physically. And he was engaged. And Jon didn’t care either. He shouldn’t, anyway. He just wanted to escape. And if he proceeded with his plan, he would be free soon.   
His thoughts were interrupted when Robb walked into the room, carrying another plate in his hand. He closed the door after him and sat back down on the floor. “There. And stay where you are.”  
Jon frowned, but did nothing but take his plate in his hands.  
“They’re going to execute you as soon as we reach King’s Landing”, Robb said quietly.  
Jon sighed. “I thought as much.”  
They sat in silence for a while before Jon continued: “Can I have a request?”  
Robb frowned, but nodded anyway. “What is it?”   
“I’d like to visit my home before I… die. One last time.” That was a lie. He didn’t care about his home or the horrible memories he’d gathered from the place. He just needed to buy some time, because at this pace they would be in King’s Landing before he would be able to win Robb to his side.  
“What is your home?”  
“Castle Black. Do you know the place?” Jon asked.  
“Yes. It’s not really a castle, though, is it? Just a village”, Robb sighed. “It’s far away from King’s Landing. I think you knew that.”  
“I can’t help where I was born”, Jon smiled innocently. “And you wouldn’t deny a dying man of his final wish, now would you?”  
Robb glared at him for a moment, but nodded. “Alright. We’ll change course to Castle Black right now. You’ll visit your home, escorted by guards, and then you’ll come back. And in King’s Landing you’ll meet your end, I can promise you that”, he said roughly as he stood up.  
“Thank you, Stark”, Jon said, watching as Robb opened the door. “Will I be seeing you again?” he couldn’t hide the wicked smile that spread across his lips at the thought of teasing the young man even further.  
“Yes… tonight”, Robb blushed a little before walking out of the room. Jon kept on smiling. Robb may think he was immune to Jon, but he still couldn’t help but to visit him. Jon was off to a good start and if he played his cards right, he would never set foot in King’s Landing, and he would surely not be laying his head on the executioner’s block.


	5. Who was I to make you wait?

Robb didn’t exactly know why he chose to expose himself to this danger. The danger being Jon Snow, his clever words, his sneaky fingers and charming smiles.  
But still he found himself entering Jon’s cabin that night, and he even had a bottle of rum with him. Was he insane?  
That was exactly what Jon was wondering when he saw the man, but he wasn’t about to complain.  
“Hello”, he smiled. “I was beginning to think you wouldn’t come.”  
“I was beginning to wish I wouldn’t”, Robb set the rum on the table and sat down against the door. “Let’s play a game.”  
Jon smirked. “Oh, that sounds like a fine idea.”  
Robb smiled dryly. “I ask you something about yourself. If you answer, and if I think you’re not lying, you get to take a sip. I assume you like rum.”  
“I do”, Jon said. “But out of fairness, I think that I should get to ask you things, too.”  
“Why would you care about my life?” Robb scoffed.  
“I think it’s already been proven that you and I are quite….connected”, Jon smiled wickedly. “I’d like to know more about you. Is that so wrong?”  
Robb rolled his eyes. “Fine. Did you grow up with your parents?”  
“My mum. I never knew my dad”, Jon reached for the bottle and took a sip. “My turn. Do you think your cock will do the job when you’re supposed to be bedding this Jeyne Westerling? I mean, considering the fact that you’re most certainly attracted to men.”  
Robb blushed deeply. “It’s none of your business.”  
“Answer the question or you don’t get a drink.”  
“I’ve been with girls before”, Robb said before taking the bottle and drinking deeply. “Many times.”  
Jon smiled sadly at this. “Trying to make me jealous?”  
“No. Just telling the truth. How you react is your business.”  
Jon smirked. “God, I like you.”  
Robb smiled a little at this before continuing: “How did you go into piracy?”  
“My father was a pirate, mum said”, Jon said. “And I couldn’t get a job, so I just gave up everything and left. It may not seem like much to you, but everything I have, I earned.”  
“By stealing”, Robb said through gritted teeth, but let Jon drink anyway.  
“Judge me all you want, pretty lad, but I did well for myself”, Jon said. “Now, had you ever been with a man like that before me?”  
“Stop asking me questions like that!” Robb snapped. “And what do you even mean, like that? We didn’t do anything!”  
“Would you want to?” Jon asked after a moment of silence, making Robb turn and look at him half in surprise, half in desire.  
“No”, he lied before taking a drink.  
“You don’t get to drink because you didn’t answer”, Jon said as he crawled closer to Robb. He took the bottle from him and leaned closer. “Now I have to punish you.”  
Robb smiled a little before grabbing the bottle from Jon and taking another sip.  
Jon laughed at this, leaning closer, sealing Robb’s mouth in a kiss, and for the first time, Robb didn’t protest. He slowly placed his hand on Jon’s cheek as the other one held the bottle close to his chest. Jon moved his hands to wrap in Robb’s hair, in the process knocking over the bottle, soaking Robb’s clothes.  
“Oh, bloody hell”, Robb muttered as he pulled away.  
“It’s quite alright”, Jon whispered. He leaned back and took the bottle from Robb’s hand. He watched as Robb pulled his shirt over his head and smiled at Jon. It was one of the first genuine, warm, inviting smiles he had given him, and then Jon threw the bottle to the ground in frustration as he practically tackled Robb to the floor, pinning him there, kissing him fiercely.  
“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were a maiden”, Robb whispered between kisses.  
Jon laughed. “What makes you think that?”  
“Well, you do seem rather eager”, Robb said. He moved closer, thrusting their hips together as he wrapped his legs around Jon’s waist, pulling him closer. Jon moaned in desire, attacking Robb’s lips again.  
“The only maiden here is you, Stark”, Jon whispered, moving to kiss his neck. “And not for long.”  
Robb moaned out loud, until he realized he should probably keep it down due to the fact that the rest of the crew was not far away.  
Robb hadn’t even noticed when Jon had pulled his pants off, but before he knew it, they were both naked.  
“Why do you get to be on top?” Robb protested, trying to wiggle away, but Jon smiled and kissed him again.  
“Because that’s where I belong in this relationship.”  
Robb groaned and tried to pull away. “You’re an arse.”  
“You know, you could fight me if you really wanted to. You could even win me. But you don’t want to, do you?” Jon smiled wickedly. He did nothing, his hands resting on either side of Robb’s head, waiting. In response Robb grabbed Jon’s cock in his hand and squeezed. “No, I don’t, Jon”, he flipped them over until he was on top.  
“No, this is not how it’s going to go”, Jon protested. But before he could say anything else, Robb had lifted himself up slightly from on top of Jon, and grabbed Jon’s free hand in his, and guided two of his fingers inside of him. Robb groaned due to the tension, but he could handle it. He breathed in and out. This was something he’d never experienced before. Maybe in a way he was a maiden.  
“It’s okay”, Jon moved his fingers in and out gently, grasping Robb’s waist in another hand. “I’ve got you.”  
“I know”, Robb whispered. After a few moments Robb nodded, indicating that he was ready. He lifted himself up again and then sank down on Jon’s hard cock. They moaned together, and Jon realized he’d never been happier than he was at that moment.  
“Oh, God”, Robb whispered as he rode Jon, slow and steady. It was the most intimate feeling either of them had ever experienced, and they never wanted it to stop.  
“Robb”, Jon found himself moaning a lot louder than he’d ever expected himself to. But Robb didn’t care. He was just Robb. He stroked Jon’s cheek and smiled. That beautiful smile. They both came a lot faster than they’d anticipated, but it didn’t matter.  
Robb slipped out of Jon and lay on the floor next to him, breathing heavily.  
“I cannot believe that just happened”, he whispered.  
“Robb…”, Jon smiled softly, trying to find some of the earlier happiness in the man next to him, but there was nothing. Only regret.  
Robb stood up from the floor, his legs wobbling a little as he walked. He got dressed in silence and refused to even look at Jon.  
“Robb!” Jon got up as well and walked over to him. “Look at me.”  
Robb said nothing, just pulled his tunic over his head.   
“Robb!” Jon grabbed Robb roughly by the shoulders, forcing him to look at him.  
Robb stared at Jon in anger. And then Jon knew it had been a mistake to push him. He was always so sure of himself and what he wanted; he didn’t even realize that still Robb might not feel the same.  
“What?” Robb asked, and the tone of his voice was so weak that it hurt Jon.  
“Robb….”, it was all he could say. All he knew.   
“I shamed Jeyne. I shamed my family”, Robb laughed bitterly. “I… I slept with a man. A pirate”, he didn’t pull away, though. Despite his harsh words, he stayed right where he was.   
“Do you love her?” Jon asked after a moment of silence. “Jeyne?”  
“No”, Robb said, shaking his head. “I don’t know what I feel anymore. All I know is that I need to leave. I need to get you to King’s Landing as soon as possible.”  
“Robb-“  
“Don’t worry, we’ll still visit your home, I made a promise, but-“  
“Robb”, Jon pulled Robb in for a hug, holding him close, trying to calm him. After a moment of complete stillness, Robb wrapped his arms around Jon and squeezed. And Jon felt at home.  
Jon leaned back a little and planted a kiss on Robb’s cheek. “It’ll be alright. It’s going to be alright.”  
“No, it’s not”, Robb pulled away from him, heading to the door. “And it’s not even your fault. I chose to come here. I chose to… do all that. It’s my fault.”  
“Don’t talk about it like that”, Jon groaned. “And don’t go.”  
“I have to go”, Robb said. “I have to”, he looked so tortured, so conflicted that it made even Jon’s head spin. “I won’t come here again.”  
“No-“  
“Goodbye, Jon”, with that Robb walked out.


	6. All the wrong choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the lack of updating, truly. I've been busy, and that combined with the lack of feedback on the last chapter sort of slowed me down, but I wanted to continue this anyway, so those of you reading this, I hope you'll like it!

Robb kept his promise. Jon didn't see him for a long time since that night when they'd taken things a bit too far. Jon was already beginning to think he had changed his mind and was taking him straight for execution. And that wasn't a part of his plan at all.  
But was this about the plan anymore, Jon wondered as he sat in his cabin. He wanted to use Robb for his life. He wasn't ready to die, and definitely not the hands of an executioner. But he also enjoyed the company of the man, the smiles on his faces, his delicate curls, and the way he felt when Jon kissed him. He even enjoyed the struggle when the other man tried to pull away, because he knew it was only a half-hearted attempt. Robb had already lost that battle a long time ago.  
But it seemed he wanted to fight it again. Almost every day as Jon was brought his supper, he asked about Robb, and about where they were. He never got any sort of an answer.  
What seemed like a forever later, Jon was finally escorted to Castle Black, the place where he had been born. But the trip didn't seem that significant all of the sudden. Because when he had made the request, he had thought about showing the place to Robb, walking him around the ruins of the castle that used to rise higher than any other. He walked silently, with the guards escorting him, towards the graveyard at the very north corner of the island. The place was completely deserted. War and poverty had taken its toll on the island, and everyone had either left, or had been buried.  
Jon stared at the gravestone of his mother, knelling down in front of it. He realized that it didn't hurt that much anymore. Last time he had been there, it had felt like a knife stabbing him a thousand times through the chest. He and his mother had always been close. But now it just felt like one, quiet knife poking at him every once in a while. He supposed time really did heal wounds. But he figured the wound he'd be facing rather soon would be a bit more difficult to shake off.  
"Is that your mother?" he turned around to the sound of Robb's voice, and saw him looking at Jon with a rather cold expression on his face, but there was something else there, too. Sorrow. For Jon, and his pain, he realized.  
"Yes", Jon said, standing up. "I.."  
"No", Robb muttered. His eyes flickered over to the two members of the crew who had escorted Jon on the island. Jon realized he didn't want anyone knowing. "Let's just go. Are you done now?"  
"I'm done", Jon said, following Robb silently.

Back at the cabin, silence fell between the two men as they stared at each other across the room.  
"I still mean what I said. It was a mistake, that night", Robb said. Now that they were in the comfort and safety of the cabin, he felt like he could speak more freely. "But I shouldn't have just shut you out like that, made it feel like it was all your fault, because it wasn't."  
Jon said nothing, just stared at him. "Robb.."  
"Don't say my name", Robb said in frustration, running his hands through his hair. "Stop saying my name, you don't know what you do to me when-"  
He was cut off when Jon marched over to him and pulled him in for a kiss, pinning him against the door, silencing all of his protests. But as always, Robb's protests didn't last for long, and soon enough they ended up reliving that "mistake" Robb had been so ashamed of.  
This time, the aftermath was kinder, gentler, in a way. Robb simply sat on the bed (they had actually made it all the way this time) and rubbed the sore spot on his throat. Jon had bit him rather harshly during the act.  
"I'm sorry about that", Jon smiled a little, gesturing at the wound.  
"I deserved it", Robb chuckled. He turned to look at Jon with a smile on his face. "Jon, I-"  
But Jon couldn't let him finish, could he? He had a plan and he had to finish it. "Robb, you're not going to take me to King's Landing."  
A silence fell into the cabin until Robb finally broke it with a shaky voice. "What?"  
"You're not going to take me to King's Landing", Jon explained. "You are going to let me go. We can make it look like an accident if that's what you want."  
Robb stared at him in shock and disbelief. "Why would I do that?"  
"Because of that", Jon touched the mark on Robb's neck. "Because if you don't, I'll tell your entire crew everything that has been happening between us. And you know they will believe me. You have been spending an awful lot of time in these closed quarters with me, Stark. That was your second mistake." He grabbed Robb roughly by his chin, squeezing. "Your first one was ever taking me on board in the first place."  
The shocked expression on Robb's face hurt Jon more than anything. But he had to do this. If he didn't, he'd never be free. He'd die, and he wasn't ready for that. And if this was his only way out...  
Robb stood up from the bed, gathering up his clothes, putting his trousers on with shaky hands. Jon almost felt bad for him.  
"You... you planned all this from the start, right down to the blackmail."  
"Yes." No.  
"Was any of it real?"  
"No." Yes. Yes. Jon just stared, wishing that things could be different, wishing that they could just be together, free, somewhere far away from everyone and everything else.  
"You disgust me", Robb snapped, heading for the door. "You truly disgust me. And if you think I'm going to let you go just because-"  
"The sentence for what we've done is not only losing your job. It's losing your life, dear Robb. You've shamed your family, your fiancee, your crew, your life. How does it feel to be the one with no options, huh?" Jon smiled. It was a half-hearted smile. He had to do this, he had to. Otherwise he'd...  
"I...", Robb let out, choking on his own words. What was there to do? He could never let the truth about what they'd done escape the privacy of the cabin. "Have it your way, Jon."  
"Thank you", Jon smiled.  
Robb walked over to the door, opening it. He stopped in the doorway, and even though his back was turned to him, Jon could see by his position that he was still overwhelmed. He walked over to Robb, but stopped himself before touching him. He couldn't show any weakness, or this would not work.  
"Well?" Jon finally let out, forcing Robb to look at him, and he did.  
"I'll do it", Robb said.  
"Good", Jon said, letting go of him.  
Robb looked at Jon in disgust for a few seconds before whispering: "I hate you", and leaving the cabin, slamming the door shut.  
And somehow, even after everything, it was those three words combined with the look on Robb's face that ended up hurting Jon the most.


	7. Final Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, I blame life. Thank you for everyone who has been reading this story from the start, it truly means a lot to me, and every review counts, truly.  
> So, this is the last chapter, followed by the epilogue. I'm personally pretty satisfied with the ending, and I hope you guys will like it, too!

The worst part was that Robb truly couldn't blame anyone but himself. He had let himself fall under Jon's spell. He had allowed himself to fall for the last person he should ever have feelings for. And now it was too late.  
He stayed away from most of the crew all the way towards King's Landing. He wore a scarf around his neck to hide the bite mark, and he avoided the cabin Jon was in at any costs. With some luck, it would all be over soon.

Jon was anxious. The ship didn't seem to have made any quick turns. The course still seemed to be set on King's Landing. Would Robb truly risk it? Would he shame his family just to get back at Jon?  
And the day, when Jon looked out of the cabin window, when he saw the towers of King's Landing, he had his answer.  
Two men from Robb's crew came to drag Jon out. He didn't say anything, he didn't ask anything. It would be over now, and he didn't even have the strength to hate Robb for it.  
Their eyes locked across the deck, and just as Jon was about to open his mouth to say something, Robb rushed over to him and the men.  
"I'll take it from here", he said. "I'll take him to Tywin Lannister. It was my job to begin with."  
The men looked at him in confusion for a few moments before nodding. It was not their business to question the captain.  
Robb grabbed Jon's arm roughly, walking him out of the ship and into the streets of King's Landing.  
"So this is it?" Jon asked as they walked. "You're a bloody liar. Where's your honor now, Stark? Huh?"  
Robb said nothing, just walked. He knew what had to be done, and he wouldn't let Jon provoke him. Not this time.  
"I wonder what Tywin Lannister is going to say when I tell him about you and me", Jon smirked. "It's going to be a public execution, isn't it? They'll just love it", he whispered the last words in Robb's ear. He scoffed, grabbing Jon's arm and walking him towards one of the quieter streets.  
Jon raised his eyebrows. They were still close to the water. This didn't make sense. They were supposed to be heading towards the center of the city, weren't they?  
"Nice scarf", Jon tried to keep up the tough act as they walked. "What was your fiancées name again? What do you think she'll say when she hears about us? Will she still take you into her bed? Oh, who are we kidding, she probably will. You're a Stark."  
Again Robb said nothing.  
"But she'll never look at you the same way again", Jon continued. "No one will."  
"Jon", Robb sighed, stopping in his tracks. He turned to look at the man who would soon condemn him, one way or another. "Go." With that being said, he took off Jon's handcuffs and stepped back with a tired expression on his face.  
With all the talking, Jon hadn't even taken the time to look around. They were at an empty street, and right next to it was... the ocean. Robb wanted him to jump. They were still in the docks. It wasn't a hard fall. He could find himself a boat and escape easily.   
"You kept your word", Jon said.  
"Yes", Robb said. "Now go."  
Jon looked at Robb for a long time. He tried to read him, to understand why he was doing this, what he was feeling. If this was all to save his reputation, or if he truly wanted Jon to live.   
"Come with me", Jon suddenly spoke up. He hadn't expected for the words to come out, but they did. And there was no taking them back now. And hell, he meant it.  
Robb stared at Jon for a few seconds before smiling sadly. "No."  
Jon had known the answer before it had escaped Robb's lips. But still... "Why?"  
"I can't", Robb said. "I have a duty to my family", he said. "Contrary to what you think, I do have my honor. And I intend to keep it."  
Jon nodded, trying to hide the hurt in his eyes. "We'd be free."  
"You'll be free", Robb shook his head, looking into Jon's eyes with no remorse, no anger, no disgust. Just the way that he had that one night before Jon had posed his threat. "Go. I want you to."  
Jon was all but ready to walk away. He was already taking the steps towards the edge, to jump into the water. But then he marched closer to Robb and punched him across the face, sending him flying to the ground.   
Robb said nothing, just breathed in and out. He stumbled up from the ground, a look of hurt in his eyes. "Why?"  
"So that they'll think I escaped from you. We struggled. I ran", Jon smiled a little. "I won't let them blame you." And now he was ready. He had already turned away when Robb spoke:  
"Jon."  
Jon turned back around, thinking that this might very well be the last time he ever saw this man.   
"Ever since I met you, I thought you were a man incapable of loving someone", Robb said rather harshly, looking at Jon with those blue eyes of his, full of longing and sadness. "Was I wrong?"  
Jon looked at the man in front of him for a long time. Longer than he had ever allowed himself to do before. And it was true. It had always been true, in a way. Jon smiled. "Aye. You were wrong." And then he was gone.


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaannndd that's a wrap. Thank you, everyone, for reading!

All things considered, Robb Stark had lived a rather good life. He'd done well in the navy, he'd been rewarded with a large house and servants to look after him and his family. He had married Jeyne Westerling. He had never loved her the way she loved him. But he did grow to care for her, and they had three children together, that they later named Lyanna, Benjen and Brandon, after Eddard Stark's late siblings. And they were happy, living in their house by the sea, watching as their children grew up. They lived a quiet and peaceful life, and in a way it was all Robb could have asked for.  
Eventually the memory of Jon faded away. He still remembered the man every now and then. His smile, the way he looked at Robb, the way he touched him. And his last words before he disappeared from Robb's life forever. But Robb was not a fool. It had never been anything that could have lasted. No matter what they had been through. No matter the fact that, despite everything, Jon had loved him. And over time Robb had also allowed himself to accept the fact that he had loved Jon back. And that was the reason he had freed him. Not the threat, not his reputation, not the same. But love.   
If something had happened to Jon after that encounted, Robb had never heard of it. He had kept the memory of him close to his chest all his life, and to the outside world it was as if he had never encountered him in the first place. He never told his children about Jon, he never told his wife. He had admitted to Jeyne, however, that he had been unfaithful before their marriage. To this Jeyne had merely shrugged and asked "So what?". Oh, if only she had known. But Jeyne knew as much as Robb did, that whoever he might have cared for in the past belonged in the past. Jeyne was his present, and his future. And there was nothing he could do about that.  
Jeyne passed away sooner than anyone had expected, at age 40. She died at childbirth while bringing Brandon into the world, and Robb was left alone to look after three children. His sister, Sansa, often came to help, however, and the two of them formed a stronger sibling bond than they had ever shared before.  
But eventually Sansa left, too. She had her own life to live, and her own children to look after.  
And the children left, too. They all lived glorious, happy lives. Happier than Robb could have ever hoped for himself.   
In all intents and purposes, he was content. He had tried to be a good person, to do the right thing, and this was his life now. And it wasn't a bad one at all.  
One evening, like many before, Robb sat down on the porch of his and his late wife's house, looking out into the ocean in front of him, staring at the sunset. It was in moments like that when he allowed himself to think about Jon again. Think about his touch, the way he made Robb feel. Moments like those hurt more than they helped, but Robb couldn't help himself. Jon was a part of Robb that he had always kept hidden. But every now and then he had to open that box and just remember. Because what did he have left, if not memories?  
Robb lifted his eyes back to the sun. And for a second or two, he thought he saw something in the horizon. Perhaps a ship. It could be any ship, really. So Robb looked away. He let the memories take over once again. However, the sight of the ship did unnerve him. Even from such a distance, there was something similar about it. So he turned his eyes back to the horizon, and there it was, but closer. For a single moment Robb's heart fell to his stomach. Even after all these years, he recognized it. Robb knew the look of it better than the back of his hand. It was Jon's ship.   
Even if it was Jon, he could be arriving for any reason, for any purpose. It didn't necessarily have anything to do with Robb. It had been thirty years. But still, somehow, Robb knew.


End file.
